


His Loyal Follower

by IdrisTheTardis



Series: Following Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTheTardis/pseuds/IdrisTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Following Kink Meme:</p><p>Mike admires Ryan almost the same way the followers admire Joe. So when they have sex Mike takes his time to fully and thoroughly worship Ryan, especially his cock with a long, slow, deep blowjob. (http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=1266#t1266)</p><p>Not sure this is really what the prompter wanted, but I tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Loyal Follower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so please go easy on me if I mess up the formating. Feedback is appreciated.

Mike licked his lips as he pressed his nose into the front of Ryan’s pants, nuzzling at Ryan’s cock, which was already starting to harden inside his pants. Mike wondered for a second just what it said about him that he was rock hard from nothing more than kneeling naked in front of his fully clothed boyfriend, but waved the thought away as quickly as it came. There was only one thing that he wanted to think about right now. He took a deep breath and couldn't stop himself from moaning at the musky smell.

“You love it, don’t you?” Ryan asked, staring down at the man kneeling between his legs. “You live for this”.

Mike groaned again in agreement, they had done this enough times before for Ryan to know exactly what he was talking about. “Please”, he begged, “please let me suck you.”

“I don’t know”, Ryan smirked teasingly, “do you think you deserve it?”

Mike stared up at him with wide eyes, “please Ryan, I've been good. I need you Ryan, need to swallow you down and keep you there till I can’t breathe. Suck you till you’re completely hard then get on your lap and ride you. Please let me!” Mike couldn't stop his voice from rising as he begged. He pushed his face into the front of Ryan’s tented pants once again, tongue darting out to lick at the outline of Ryan’s hard cock.

Ryan smirked again. “How could I say no to such pretty begging? Take me out.”

Mike’s hands were trembling as they undid Ryan’s belt and opened his pants. Ryan lifted himself up off the chair to let Mike pull his pants and boxers down, resettling himself once they were off. His cock sprung up, hitting Mike in the face, which just made Mike moan again. He ran his nose along Ryan’s length, inhaling the musky scent of sweat and arousal, so much stronger without the clothes in the way. He reached the end and he darted his tongue out, licking at the head. He flicked his eyes up to Ryan, and the heat in his eyes made his cock harden further in his pants. God, he loved it when Ryan looked at him like that, like he was, for just that moment, the only important thing in the world as far as Ryan was concerned.

He looked back down at the cock in his hands and started lapping at it with his tongue. He started with quick, light licks across the head, but quickly progressed to rough licks from bask to tip as groans started to pour out of Ryan’s mouth. He continued licking Ryan for a few minutes, alternating between long licks along the length and quick licks at the head, moaning as he did so at the taste of Ryan’s pre-cum. He would have continued longer, but he could feel Ryan becoming impatient, could tell by the edge that was seeping into his groans and by the way he moved his hands from the arms of the chair to his shoulders. He didn't pull Mike forward, didn't try to force his cock into Mike’s mouth, but the threat that he could, that he would if Mike didn't hurry up, was enough to make Mike move on.

He licked Ryan from base to tip once more before finally taking the head of his cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking. Ryan moaned and Mike felt a rush of pride flow through him for being the person responsible for that moan. He let that pride push him forward, taking more of Ryan into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing as he did so, carefully keeping his teeth covered. He moved his hands, one to stroke the base and the other down to his balls, rolling them.

He got four inches down before getting stuck. He pulled back an inch, then moved forward again, trying to get more him into his mouth, he didn't want just some of it he wanted all of it. He pushed back down, managing to get another half inch into his mouth. He continued doing this, sucking and swallowing as he did, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the final two inches into his mouth. Between moans Ryan lets out a chuckle, “need some help there Mikey?”

Mike looked up at him pleadingly, but all he got back was a smirk. Groaning in frustration, he pulled off and looked up at him, “please, Ryan,” he says, voice rough, “help me. Want to have all of you in me. Want my mouth to be full of you.”

Ryan’s smirk widened, “all you have to do was ask.” He moved his right hand to the back of Mike’s head and Mike went back to work on his cock, only this time instead of getting stuck four and a half inches down, Ryan’s hand is there, pulling him down further. “Fuck,” Ryan curses, thighs beginning to shake, and Mike thinks as he watches emotions flicker across Ryan’s face, that the tears in his eyes are worth it. Ryan keeps pushing his head until finally he’s all the way in Mike’s mouth and Mike’s nose is buried in the hair at his base. He stops then, letting Mike adjust, and Mike takes a minute to slowly relax his throat before pulling back to take a breath before pushing himself back down. He sets a quick pace for himself, hollowing his cheeks, sucking, and swallowing while his hinds play with Ryan’s balls. Ryan lets him do as he pleases for several minutes, groaning and moaning the whole time, but he does eventually stop Mike from going back down after pulling off to take a breath. “Not going to last much longer Mike,” he say, and fuck if his voice isn't the hottest thing Mike’s ever heard, “so if you were really planning on riding me you might want to get on with it.”

Mike doesn't want to stop, even with the ache that is developing in his jaw, but he knows that Ryan won’t let him cum unless his dick is in his ass and he really wants to cum, so with one last regretful lick he pushes himself up and settles himself on the chair, his knees around Ryan’s thighs and his left hand on his shoulder for support. He brings his right hand to his mouth, sucking on three of his fingers and drinking in the heated look in Ryan’s eyes as he watches. Mike doesn't suck on his fingers long, just long enough to get them wet enough, then he’s removing them and bringing them down and around to his hole. The angle is awkward and makes his shoulder ache, but that doesn't stop him from pushing his fingers into his hole. He stretches himself quickly, barely giving himself time to adjust before adding another finger. He doesn't want to wait, he’s hard and the look Ryan is giving his flushed body is not helping. He wants Ryan in him right fucking now.

His third finger is only in him, stretching him, for a few seconds before he’s withdrawing his fingers and moving his hand to Ryan’s cock to help guide it into his hole. He throws his head back as the head entered him, there was the burn that always accompanied fucking with nothing but saliva as lube and little stretching. But the sound Ryan makes as Mike sinks down onto him, a cross between a gasp and a moan, more than makes up for the burn. He does pause once he’s sitting in Ryan’s lap with all of his cock in him, but that’s less to give himself time to adjust and more because Ryan chooses that moment to bring his fingers up to Mikes nipples. Pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, and when Mike lets out a rough, gasping moan, he leans forward and seals his lips around Mike’s. Mike immediately grants him access to his mouth and moans again when he feels Ryan’s tongue mapping out the familiar terrain of Mike’s mouth, tasting himself. The kiss doesn't last long, but by the time Ryan pulls back Mike is ready to start moving. 

He started slow, lifting himself a few inches off Ryan before letting himself sink back down, causing both of them to groan, then repeating that. As he’s going down the third time, he clenches and Ryan can’t stop the words that come pouring out of his mouth. “Fuck, yes. Just like that. Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking good Mike.” Mike just groans louder and starts fucking himself down harder and faster, clenching every time as he comes down. He doesn't have long, he knows that. Ryan hadn't been joking when he said he wouldn't last long, and Mike wasn't sure that he would be able to survive much longer if he wasn't allowed to cum he was so hard.

He wants to touch himself so bad, but he’s not so far gone in the pleasure that he forgets himself. “Please Ryan, I’m so hard. Please let me touch myself, I need to cum. Please,” he begs.

Ryan is staring at Mike, drinking in every movement of his body, every ripple of muscle, his hands clenched around the arms of the chair. He’s silent for a moment before he meets Mike’s eyes and say, “you can touch yourself, but don’t you dare cum before me. I want to feel you spasming around me as I shoot my cum deep into your ass, you got that?”

Mikes hand has already moved from the chair down to his cock and stroking it jerkily, “ya… ya, I got it.”

“Good boy,” Ryan says right before he thrusts up to meet Mike on his way down, causing his cock to brush against his prostate. Mike moans and clenches tighter than before at the shock of pleasure that runs through him. Ryan does this again and again, and Mike can’t think anything besides, don’t come, not yet, can’t… have to wait, over and over. He feels his mouth moving, knows that sound must be escaping, but he doesn't know what sounds. Finally, after what feels like forever. Ryan’s hands fly to his shoulders and push Mike down hard onto his cock. He grinds into Mike’s ass, then he’s cumming and Mike’s moans as he feels his hot cum shoot into him and speeds up his hand, following Ryan into orgasm after only a few seconds, painting Ryan’s shirt with his cum. He goes limp and rests his head on Ryan’s shoulder, too tired to care about anything except Ryan’s cock with is slowly softening inside him. He thinks he should feel bad about dirtying Ryan’s shirt, but he decides to do that later. Right now he just wants to rest.


End file.
